jalan-jalan
by SmileGirlsRovva
Summary: Len-kun dan Rin-chan di cekek oleh Miku-chan dan Gumi-chan karena mereka bobel. tolong baca fanfic ke 2 aku .


Pasti kalian tahu vocaloid? Ayo baca vocaloidku!

Saat pagi itu Miku-chan berjalan untuk kerumah Akita Neru. Miku-chan ingin mengerjakan PR bersama.

Tok tok tok

Pintu rumah Akita Neru di ketuk Miku-chan.

"Ehh! Miku-chan?" kata Neru-chan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"emang aku siapa? Aku Rin-chan? Meiko-chan?"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamar Neru-chan. Kamar Neru-chan berwarna _orange. _Tiba-tiba saja Neru-chan memakai hp-nya. Dia bercakap dengan orang yang tidak dikenal dengan Miku-chan karena tidak kelihatan wajahnya.

"Itu siapa? Kok gak ada wajahnya? Cuman ada suaranya? Kecil banget lagi? Suaranya gak kedengeran. Itu juga..ada tombol. Aku gak ngerti" kata Miku-chan sambil membuka tasnya yang berwarna biru.

"Kamu ini..ketinggalan zaman ya? Masa hp gak tahu? Haha!" kata Neru-chan tertawa.

Walaupun Miku-chan di remehkan oleh Neru-chan, Miku-chan tetap bersemangat mengerjakan PR bersama Neru-chan. Tiba-tiba saat sedang mengerjakan PR, Miku-Chan ber-nyanyi.

"Suyasuya yume wo miteru  
Kimi no yokogao  
Kidzukazu koboreta namida  
Hoo wo tsutau

Setsuna no tokimeki wo  
Kono mune ni kakushiteta no"

"Ssst! Kita lagi mengerjakan PR! Jangan nyanyi! Berisik tahu! XP" kata Neru-chan meledek

1 jam kemudian, Miku-chan pulang. Dia kekamar sambil menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja..ada yang menelpon telfon romah Miku-chan.

"Miku-chan, tolong ya, nanti pergi ke _mall_ bareng aku, Len-kun dan Gumi-chan" kata Rin melewati telfon.

"Gyaaaa! Pergi ke _mall _mana?" tanya miku-chan bingung.

"Masa gak tahu? _Mall _yang kita sering lewatin sehabis pulang sekolah!" kata Rin-chan kesal.

"Ohhh..tapi kalau ada waktu ya?"

"Ya deh"

Telfon di tutup. Miku-chan segera mengganti bajunya. Memakai baju yang lucu + unik. Di tambah memakai topi dan syal berwarna biru. Miku-chan menggerai rambutnya. Miku-chan berjalan ke arah rumah Rin-chan. Disana sudah ada Gumi dan Len. Mereka mungkin menunggu Miku-chan sangat lama.

"Miku-chan? Kok kamu terlambat?" tanya Len.

"Begini Len-kun…mmm susah jelasinya," kata Miku menjawab.

"Rin-chan, aku ke toilet dulu." Kata Gumi.

"Iya Gumi-chan"

Setelah 5 menit berlalu Gumi keluar. Mereka semua langsung menaiki mobil Len-kun. Mereka semua bernyanyi gembira. Miku-chan menyanyikan lagu 'Popipo'. Rin-chan menyanyikan lagu 'Kokoro'. Len-kun menyanyikan lagu 'Butterfly in your shoulder'. Sementara Gumi-chan, menyanyikan lagu 'Sorry to you'. Mereka tidak terbayang sudah sampai di _mall _yang mereka tuju.

"Ehh! Aku mau bobel!" kata Len-kun riang.

"Aih! Aku juga mau bobel!" kata Rin-chan.

"Ngapain bobel? Ngabisin uang tahu!" kata Miku-chan dan Gumi-chan berteriak.

Mereka berjalan sampai pintu masuk. Mereka berhenti di situ untuk membeli es krim. Akhirnya mereka berjalan lagi untuk ke _mall_.

"Terserah kalian mau kemana, tapi kita ketemuan di dunkin donuts" kata Gumi-chan.

Mereka semua akhirnya berpencar yangketempat mereka mau. Rin-chan langsung pergi ke tempat boneka. Len-kun langsung ke tempat buah untuk membeli pisang. Miku-chan berjalan santai untuk ke tempat pembelian barang olah raga. Kalau Gumi-chan juga dengan santai-nya, pergi ke vegetable sales yang terdapat di sebelah tempat pembelian barang olah raga. Maka dari itu Miku-chan dan Gumi-chan berjalan bersamaan.

1 jam berlalu. Miku-chan dan Gumi-chan berjalan menuju dunkin donuts. Mereka menunggu Rin-chan dan Len-kun lama banget. akhirnya mereka membeli donat sambil nunggu.

"Aku memesan strawberry cream coated donut dan minumanya mocca ice cream + milk" kata Gumi-can.

"Aku memesan coated donuts blueberry cream dan minumanya coffee ice cream + milk" kata Miku-chan.

Mereka akhirnya duduk sambil melihat barang-barang yang mereka beli. Saat donat-nya udah datang mereka akhirnya mulai memakan dan meminum minuman yang mereka pesan. Akhirnya yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang, yaitu Rin-chan dan Len-kun. Gumi mencekek leher Len-kun dengan tanganya tetapi tidak kencang begitu juga miku, mencekek leher Rin-chan.

"Kenapa kalian lama banget huh?" tanya Gumi-chan marah.

"Ehek..ehek..ehek.." kata Len-kun yang tidak bisa menjawab karena dicekek Gumi-chan.

"Kita..kita kan bobel!" kata Rin-chan walaupun dicekek oleh Miku-chan.

Bobel di artikan borong belanjaan.

"Mi..Miku tolong lepas cekekanmu!" kata Rin-chan tidak tahan.

"Oke! Tapi lain kali kalau jalan-jalan jangan bobel lagi! Lama tahu.." kata Miku-chan.

"..."

"Tetap haru bobel! Gyaaaa! Di kejar Miku-chan!" kata Rin-chan dan Len-kun bersamaan.

Mereka akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan tenang dan senang walaupun si Rin-chan dan Len-kun nakalnya nyebelin.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

(maaf kalau ceritanya cuman sedikit)


End file.
